This is My Forever
by an-bananie227
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson went to the same high school together but never really talked to each other, even though both were pretty popular. Fast forward nine years, when Percy comes home from the military. He goes to a preschool to pick up his niece and stumbles upon the gorgeous Annabeth picking up an adorable blonde haired girl in her arms who is- her daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

"You've served your country well, Percy. Go home. Spend time with your family. You haven't been home for nine years. No man can survive with being away from home that long."

The sergeant general said to me.

He had called me to his office, and I had no idea it was to send me home.

"But sir, I'm fine with serving another term, my squad needs me."

"Percy, this isn't a request, it's an order. Go home, get some rest."

Usually soldiers are overjoyed to hear that they get to go home.

But those guys actually have something to go home to.

I have my dad, whose always busy doing his business— and my mom, Sally, is busy spending time with her new husband, Paul. I never met him— I know about him through the letters my mom sends me. I wasn't too happy about the news, but I got over it reading how happy my mom sounded.

As for a girl— I mean seriously, if I had a girl back at home, I wouldn't have stayed in the army for nine years.

Heck, I wouldn't have even left for the army in the first place right after high school and enlisted.

My last girlfriend, Rachel, was from senior year, but we broke up at graduation.

I love being in the military to be honest. I was promoted to lieutenant not too long ago and I'm pretty good at what I do.

People respect me here and it makes a guy feel like he belongs somewhere.

The sounds of gun shots and men shouting in pain— it never leaves you. I guess that's the worst part about being a soldier.

But, I always extended my term and stayed in the army, whenever it was the holidays or we got a break.

Of course, there were many times I almost was killed in the field. It was almost normal to get shot in the arm or leg.

There was one time, my squad got caught by enemy terrorists and we were tortured—I have the scars to prove it.

We were rescued in about four days.

The funny thing was though— there was only one person I thought about when I thought I was going to die in those torture chambers.

Most of my squad quit after that incident, but I still stayed.

I guess I felt the need to prove that I could survive any situation. But, deep inside, I knew the torture would scar me forever.

~o00o~

"We will soon be landing in Manhattan Airport. Please keep your seat belts on until further notice." A woman's voice said through the speakers of the plane.

Soldiers rode free on planes— first class, which was pretty nice.

I still had my army clothes on and my dog tags around my neck along with another one, which was my friend's. He died in a bombing.

When the plane landed, I got my duffel from the bag compartment above the seats and got off the plane into the airport.

It was weird to see people who weren't all wearing camouflage clothing.

I hadn't told anybody I was coming home.

And I didn't really want to go home to see my new step father or my real father, so I got a taxi to get a hotel somewhere.

Looking out the window, everything looked different— I mean I knew things would be different, but I didn't think it would be this different. I felt like I was the guy who was stuck in time and someone had unfroze me like years later.

There were billboards for the new Captain America movie on top of buildings— how appropriate.

The hotel clerk at the hotel looked at me weirdly, seeing my army clothes.

There were a bunch of girls as well, who looked like they were tourists, and they were eyeing me and giggling.

It was a bit uncomfortable. But it was sort of nice to see girls who actually looked feminine and not in army clothes.

Military women can be pretty scary.

I took my key and went up to my room.

There were people I could call but what I really wanted was to sleep on the beds which looked like they were made of fluffy clouds.

I know it sounds a bit crazy but sleeping in military cots can do that to a guy.

I slumped on the bed.

There were a bunch of people I could call.

But I decided to take a nap and then call somebody.

I woke up screaming and sweating from a horrible nightmare, trying to strangle an imaginary enemy.

That was when I realized.. I had major PTSD, having been in the military for so long.

It was going to take a while to recover, or I may not recover at all.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash my face. I never really had a chance to look myself in the mirror all these years.

My face looked a bit more rugged. I had light shade of stubble covering my jaw. My hair was cropped short, but not too short that I looked bald like some guys I know.

I pulled off my shirt and looked at my built, but not too buff body. I had toned arms from carrying those heavy guns. I had the physique that every teenage guy would kill to have. And there were plenty of scars on my stomach and chest, and probably my back.

I had gotten a tattoo right along my ribs of a bunch of numbers in roman numerals.

It means nothing to everybody else who sees them. But they're really the ID number of my friend who died in that bomb— yes I wear his dog tag— his name was Grover Underwood and he was my best friend.

I went back to my bedroom and decided to call Nico, my cousin, who I knew to be married and I believe he had one kid.

Nico was always my best bud.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nico, it's Percy."

"PERCY! You doing okay? You're not hurt are you?"

I smiled, "Yeah I'm doing great and no I'm not hurt. I'm actually here in Manhattan. In a hotel, actually. I was given order to take a leave of absence."

"NO WAY! DUDE WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME SOONER! I WOULD HAVE PICKED YOU UP AT THE AIRPORT! Wait do your parents know?"

"No I didn't tell them yet."

"Hey why don't you come stay with me?"

"You sure it won't be any trouble?"

"For Sure, man!"

So, I found myself standing with my duffel over my shoulder on his porch.

His house was away from the city, so there were neighborhoods and houses.

I rang the doorbell and a boy toddler with dark olive skin like Nico but bright electric blue eyes. He was adorable really.

"Hi, is your dad here?" I asked him with a smile.

He just looked at me with bright eyes looking curiously at me.

I heard footsteps and the front door opened wide.

I looked up to see two electric blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey Thalia!" I said in a low, husky voice. I gave her a boyish smirk.

Her eyes brightened realizing who I was.

"OMG PERCY!" She threw her arms over my neck and crushed me in a bear hug.

I forgot how strong she was, but man it felt nice to be hugged by someone.

Nobody is really into hugging in the army.

She held me at arm's length. Thalia looked good— really good. She was sort of on the tom boy, punk side in high school, so it was sort of shocking to see her in a grey college sweater and white shorts. I was used to her wearing all black.

Her blue eyes were as electrifying as ever and her jet black hair was styled nicely around her shoulders.

Thalia was more of a sister I never had. So don't misunderstand this as me checking her out.

"Gods I haven't seen you in forever" I said.

She looked me up and down with her eyes, "Well, I see the army did you good." She said smirking.

I rolled my eyes playfully at her.

I heard more footsteps and saw Nico join us at the door.

Thalia picked up the cute toddler and went back inside, as Nico clasped me on the shoulder and gave me a man hug.

"PERcy. So great to see you!" he said heartily.

Nico's hair was cut shortly. He always had worn his hair all shaggy.

He always kept to himself throughout high school. There were plenty girls after him, but he was never interested.

But, I always figured he had a thing for Thalia— and boy was I right.

I stepped inside the house and smelled chicken— it smelled like heaven.

Thalia was in the kitchen.

I left my duffel in the guest room and entered the kitchen.

"Well this is weird. Thalia's in the kitchen?!" I said in a mock horrified voice.

She narrowed her eyes at me and punched me in the shoulder.

I laughed.

"I always knew how to cook. I just chose not to."

"So Percy, how does Manhattan look after nine years?" Nico asked from the living room.

"Uh, it definitely looks different."

He turned on the TV and it was a crime drama that was playing.

I heard gun shots and shouts and I flinched.

I immediately took a meat knife from the table and whipped around to face the noise.

"Hey, Are you okay, Percy?" I felt Thalia's hand on my shoulder. It didn't calm me down immediately, but I slowly controlled my breaths and dropped the knife.

Nico came running into the kitchen.

He had turned off the TV.

I lifted my hand, "I'm okay. I'm sorry, just my reflexes." I said between hitched breaths.

Thalia looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Maybe you should go take a shower Percy to clear your head." Nico said.

"Yeah, I'll do that."

I went to my room and took a nice long bath. Water always calmed me down.

That night I dreamed a nightmare again.

This PTSD was really starting to bug me.

I was getting tired of sleepless nights— sleepless cuz I knew if I fell asleep I would just wake up again trying to strangle somebody who wasn't there, or screaming my lungs away.

Thalia appeared at my doorway.

She came in and sat on the side of my bed-my back was facing her.

"I know you're not sleeping, Percy."

I turned around to face her.

"You know me too well." I said.

"My Dad also went to the army and suffered from PTSD."

"How did he recover from it?"

Thalia looked at me and smiled, "He met my mom."

"You're saying I should get a girl."

"Not necessarily. Just love in general."

"I didn't know you were this romantic."

"Oh shut up. I'm trying to help you. You have it the worst since you've been there for so long."

"I know. And thanks, Thalia."

She got up and turned to me, "You're welcome, Perce."

Then she walked out.

The next day, I had nothing to do.

Nico was off to work and Thalia needed somebody to go pick Jeremy up from his school. Jeremy was the cute little toddler who answered the door yesterday.

I was glad to go pick him up.

Nico gave me his clothes to wear. It would be pretty weird if I went to a preschool with my army clothes.

I put on a blue hoodie and a white t shirt and some nice denim jeans.

The daycare was not very far away from where they lived, so I walked— I liked to walk. It always gave me peace of mind.

I passed by the high school I went to nine years ago.

It looked pretty much the same—and yet it looked different at the same time— probably because I was different.

I saw the hallways where I would walk down and the pool where I always went to to be away from drama. And the football field where I ran a touchdown which got us up to state championships.

All good memories.

I smiled to myself as I continued to walk, until I finally reached the daycare center. It was bustling with life. A lot of parents were picking up their little toddlers.

I didn't see Jeremy anywhere.

As my eyes scanned the crowd of little children, my eye caught a ridiculously adorable little girl who had curly honey golden hair. She had rosy cheeks and a cute splash of freckles on her cute little pink nose. She turned and looked at me showing a pair of blue eyes that looked almost mischievous but also intelligent.

I smiled just looking at the pretty young girl. She was going to be really beautiful when she got older.

There was someone she reminded me of.

I couldn't really place it until I saw the girl smile widely at someone else and run to a young woman who looked to be her mother.

I was shocked once I saw the woman—utterly shocked.

She had the same beautiful honey golden hair as the girl. The gorgeous blonde picked up the girl, making the girl giggle adorably. She tickled the girl in the stomach and planted a large kiss on the girl's round cheeks.

And when the young woman smiled seeing the girl run up to her, it sent butterflies through my stomach and my nerves felt like they were shocked at the ends. It was such a familiar feeling, but I couldn't place a name.

It was when she turned to look at me with her stunning grey eyes that I remembered.

She was the person I thought of when I was about to die.

_~Flashback~_

_I took my books out of my locker and shut the door with a slam-click._

_I then leaned my back against the lockers doing some people watching. I did that a lot lately since my senior year started. _

_Jason, Thalia's brother, was rattling off about the girls he hooked up with last night. _

_He seriously needed a girlfriend, I thought to myself._

_Three girls were surrounding me trying to get my attention. Being the swim captain and football quarterback did have its perks. _

_But I wasn't really interested in any of them._

_I did have a girlfriend, Rachel, but she had gotten pretty bitchy from becoming the queen bee since she was dating popular me. _

_She was always flirting with other guys. I have no idea what we were anymore._

_And frankly I didn't give a crap._

_Then, at that moment, my eye caught a golden haired girl walking confidently down the hallway with Thalia who was like her best friend. _

_We were both popular, but I never met her or talked to her. _

_She was cheer captain, plus she was a grade A student, which is why she was so well liked by everyone. _

_But she dated Luke— the biggest asshole jerk on the planet, plus he happened to be basketball team captain. _

_I don't know what she saw in him._

_And that's partly why I never talked to her— he was always, ALWAYS, around her. And I didn't want to have to deal with his crap. _

_But now, it was nice, cuz he was at basketball practice, so I could look at her as much as I wanted without getting death glares from Luke._

_She was wearing the school uniform, which was required. A black tie hung loosely around her neck. The tie was for guys, but she probably got it from Luke or something. It was completely fine cuz she made it look stylish and cute. Her perfect curves were clothed with a nicely fitted blouse and a dark navy cardigan which had our school logo on the right chest area. She wore the plaid skirt so that it went mid thigh, allowing her nicely tanned legs to show. _

_And white vans were on her feet, completing her hot school girl outfit. _

_She was easily the hottest girl at school. _

_But what always struck me were her grey intelligent eyes. Whenever our eyes would lock when she walked by, her eyes would never fail to make me feel like I was someone special. She could do that to everybody, which is why guys were always trailing behind her. _

_Thalia would always talk about her in front of me— I think she figured I had something for her. _

_She always knew everything._

_This time when she looked at me though, I thought I saw a small smile play on her lips. I had always seen her smile at Luke and other guys. It was a beautiful smile. _

_I wanted her to smile at me only though— which was selfish and childish I know— but I still did. _

_I returned her smile with my own boyish grins. _

_Her eyes sparkled seeing me smile back at her. _

_She passed by with Thalia. _

_I was a hormonal seventeen year old at the time so I couldn't help but stare at her nice perky ass as she walked away._

_Thalia gave me a smirk before she followed the girl down the halls. _

_I smiled to myself. _

_Damn, I thought. _

_~End of Flashback~_

I looked at the mother and her daughter. The mother was still looking at me. Her silver grey eyes— mesmerizing—seeming to change shades every second. But there was one thing that it made me feel— they made me feel special, like I was worth something.

It was her.

It was definitely her.

She narrowed her eyes curiously at me. I didn't know if she would even remember me, since I never talked to her ever.

But then her eyes sparkled with recognition.

She was on the other side of the parking lot. And yet she was walking up to me.

I froze not knowing what to do.

I could see her more clearly as she came closer.

And I can definitely say, she was a lot hotter than the last time I had seen her— a freaking goddess with a beauty that could drive many men insane. It was almost unbelievable how she had gotten a lot more gorgeous since high school.

She was wearing a grey blouse tucked in the front of her fitting light denim jeans which showed off her eye-catching legs. She also wore nice white heels on her feet. They were pretty casual clothes, but she obviously made them look stunning. I could tell she still had her perfect curves that I always wanted to wrap my arms around, back in high school. Her golden blonde hair looked incredibly soft, waved stylishly about her shoulders.

She had the adorable girl in her arms.

Now a question arose in my head. A question I knew the answer already to.

Who was the kid's father?

It was incredibly nerve-racking to just stand there as she came over to me.

She was the first to speak— and I tried really hard not to stare drooling at her lips.

"Hey." She said a bit hesitantly. Her mouth turned up in a smile that melted me.

I kept my calm facade that I mastered in the army.

"Hi." I said, smiling back.

"Percy, right?" She said looking up at me with those radiant silver grey eyes, "We went to high school together?"

"Yeah." I mentally slapped myself. Seriously? Lamest response ever. I mean, who could blame me—I had been away from civilization for a while.

"Hi" She held out her hand, smiling still. "I don't know if you remember me, but. uh. I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

I chuckled and shook her hand, sparks shot through my arm when my hand made contact with hers. She must have felt it too since she pulled her hand out of mine— surprised. The warm feeling inside went away when her hand left mine.

"How could I forget, you were the most popular girl at school." I said smiling back.

She smiled brightly, "You were pretty popular yourself. Mr. Swim and Football team captain. It's great to see you." She said playfully as she set the girl to the ground and let her run off to play some more.

So she did know who I was in high school.

"So I guess you're uh—" I pointed to the her than the girl.

Her eyes widened slightly then she smiled, "Oh no. I'm not married."

"Oh." I didn't push the topic.

She looked at me then, smiling slightly. There was a slight pause then— but it wasn't awkward. In fact I felt quite comfortable just being with her— and her staring, at me. I smirked at her.

She blushed a bit, smiling that beautiful smile of hers— same gorgeous smile from those many years ago— but it was now directed to me.

Her eyes then saw my dog tags hanging around my neck.

"Did you serve in the army?" She asked curiously.

My fingers involuntarily went to the tags around my neck.

"I just got out actually." I said smiling slightly.

She looked shocked, "Oh, _Really_? How many years have you served? If you don't mind me asking."

"No not at all. Uh, I've served nine years."

Her eyes widened, "You went straight out of high school and haven't been back since?" She asked incredulously. She looked cute when she was surprised.

"Yeah." I said smiling slightly.

She looked at me with curious wonder, "So you've haven't been in the city for nine years?"

I smiled, "Nope. I haven't seen anything feminine looking in years either. Every girl in the army is tough, mean, or just manly."

She laughed at that— it was nice to hear.

She seemed like she was going to say something else, but her daughter came bounding along, holding hands with Jeremy— who I forgot about— whoops.

"Jeremy, where were you buddy?" I crouched down so that I was at his level.

"I was drawing a picture for Aunt Annabeff." He said with a lisp.

He gave a piece of paper with a colored drawing on it to Annabeth. She ruffled up his hair sweetly and said.

"Thanks Jer, you're so sweet."

She turned to me, "You came for Jeremy?"

I reached up my arm and scratched the back of my head— a habit. "Yeah, Thalia was busy."

Annabeth smiled, "That's right, Thalia told me she knew you."

I smirked, "You asked her about me?" I was joking with her, but it felt like we knew each other for ages.

"Uh—" Her cheeks were blushing, making her look adorable as ever.

The blonde haired girl with blue eyes saved her from saying anything, tugging Annabeth's leg, "Me and Jer want to go to the park, mommy."

She looked at me, "If it's okay with you."

"Yeah, it's totally fine."

On the walk to the park and at the park, we talked like we were old friends. The kids went ahead and started playing on the structure while me and Annabeth sat on the bench in the shade.

There was never a dull moment with her.

I always felt at ease with her beside me. I always knew she was intelligent, but talking with her— I realized how smart she really was.

Her good looks were just a plus— a very big plus at that.

She had gotten accepted into OU, the top university in the nation but she had to quit because of her daughter.

She was majoring in architecture.

I told her she should go for it again, but she said she wasn't sure if she could with taking care of her daughter, who I found out was named Charlie— short for Charlotte.

It was an adorable name for an adorable 4 year old.

Now that I thought about it, she looked exactly like her mother— except for the eyes.

I made her laugh and she made me laugh.

When she heard I hadn't told my parents I was here, she encouraged me to go tell them— it would make them happy to see me safe and sound. I knew she was right.

I could have talked to her for hours, but the kids were tired so we got up and left the park.

Everything was walking distance— including her apartment.

We exchanged numbers and she and Charlie waved at me and Jeremy before she went inside.

I was feeling pretty happy at that point.

That night I had the same dream that I always had— nightmares of people shouting in pain and gun shots.

But this time I dreamt that somebody was assaulting me and attacking me with a knife.

I grabbed hold of the guys throat and flipped him over so that I was on top and was choking him.

The guys screams turned into a boys and I was immediately awake.

I was choking Jeremy's neck.

I frantically pulled away and jumped away from him. He was crying and sputtering for air and Thalia and Nico were already in the doorway.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… I'm soo—" I held my hand, shaking— trembling. I knew my PTSD was getting worse.

Thalia went over to comfort Jeremy while Nico came over to me, saying it was okay.

I flinched back and pushed him away.

"No, don't touch me, I don't know what I could do to you." I got up and packed my duffel and changed my clothes.

"You know what? I think I've done enough harm to you guys. I shouldn't have come here." I said still shaky.

"Wait Percy! Stay!" I heard Thalia say, but I was already out the door.

I walked with my army duffel and my military clothes on again. I checked into my hotel room again and decided to go into the bar down the street. It was still night and I was real ready for a drink.

I walked in with my duffel, probably looking out of place.

Women were eyeing me with their seductive eyes.

I sat down at the bar and ordered a bourbon. I drank and drank— but my tolerance level was high, so I wasn't drunk right away.

A way too curvy girl came up to me and started flirting with me, and literally pushing her breasts in my face.

I almost threw up on her.

"You look dead" A voice said behind me— it was a familiar voice.

The girl who was flirting with me looked back and saw the competition then left.

I turned to see Silena Beauregard, one of my close friends, who was also married to Charles Beckendorf, my other close buddy.

The girl was right to flee.

Silena looked down right hot— being a woman in her prime years.

She was wearing a halter top and some denim shorts and strapped high heels. I never understood how people could walk in those.

She sat down next to me and ordered a drink.

I smiled a little drunk at her— I was really glad to see her, "SIlena, how great to see you."

She looked at me pitifully and shook her head. "Seriously, Percy, that's all I get after nine years."

I grinned and pulled her to me in a bear hug.

She returned it— the only thing about Silena was that she wore a lot of perfume, it overwhelmed your nose.

But still, I was really glad to see my close friend.

"So how's Beckendorf?"

"Nu- uh mister, We are going to talk about you. Guess who sent me here."

I groaned, "Thalia."

"Come one Percy, she cares about you. Everybody does. Your behavior is understandable, Percy. You've been in training in the army for nine years, there's bound to be trauma."

"I can't be around anyone right now, though. I could seriously hurt someone bad." I said glumly.

"I heard it helps to actually _interact _and be around other people Percy. You can't stay alone forever. Plus, you have to tell your parents SOME day that you're back home."

I knew she was right. But I just didn't want to believe it.

I flinch at the slightest noise. I have nightmares.

It's the worst.

I drank up my whole drink and poured myself some more.

Silena grabbed hold of my arm, "Tell you what. Why don't you come to the high school reunion tomorrow at the high school pool? It will be fun and everybody will be there."

The next thing I said I blurted out without knowing, "Is Annabeth going?"

Silena looked taken back, "Annabeth?" Then she smirked and I was sorry for saying anything.

"I just knew you liked Annabeth in high school! But you do now, too?! Oh Gods, that is so cute!" She squealed with glee.

Silena was the love gossip girl of high school— she loved this kind of stuff.

I looked at her weird, knowing she was not going to let this go any time soon.

She started blabbing on about how cute we were together and some other stuff I couldn't catch but just one thing.

She said, "You know her daughter is Luke's kid, right? Oh My God, when Luke left her when she told him she was pregnant, I wanted to punch the bastard's face, but apparently Thalia beat me to it. IT was like—"

I grasped her wrist, "Wait what? WHO?!"

Silena looked at me shocked, "Yeah, Luke left her and broke her heart when he heard she was pregnant. It was like the worst thing a guy could do to a girl."

I was frozen with shock and anger started boiling within me.

Silena took my wrist then, "What are you going to do, Percy? You really don't have any right to do anything. You're not her lover or her friend at that."

I looked at her fiercely but knew she was right. I just sat back down and buried my face in my arms. My anger was still boiling in me.

She was rubbing my back, trying to calm me down— while I sulked from not being able to punch his sorry face.

A guy came up to Silena then, tried to get her to pay attention to her.

"Hey, Beautiful, can I buy you a drink?"

"Uh no thanks."

He came up and grabbed her waist.

"Come on, BABy. Let me just get you one drink"

Silena gave him a glare— I was surprised, it could probably match with Thalia's.

"Oohhh, feisty." He said chuckling.

I then turned to look at him stone cold— it was one of those military looks that we learned, which was supposed to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies. We knew our senior officers were only teasing us, but they did come in handy once in a while.

"What? You with this wimp wannabe who thinks he can survive in the army just by wearing a military costume? The army isn't for everybody, _bastard_." He was about to shove me but I quickly sidestepped out of my chair, letting him shove air and tumble forward hitting the bar table with his face.

I sized him up— I had a couple inches on him.

He fearfully saw my dog tag and badges and realized I was for real.

"You're right" I said calmly, "The army isn't for just any one.. bastard."

He got angry at that and tried to punch me but I blocked it hard with my palm, making his body shake from the impact.

I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm around his back holding him down against the bar table.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You try to mess with my friend here again, you're dead."

I took Silena's wrist and led her out of the bar after paying.

"Thanks Percy, but I had it handled."

I shrugged,"I needed to let out my anger anyway." I said.

"Well, I still owe you. Here, let's go shopping for your clothes, can't have you going to the reunion in those army clothes."

She got really excited and I smiled as she dragged me through millions of stores that I couldn't believe were still open at this hour.

By the time we were done it was morning and I thanked her and told her I'd see her at the pool party.

I went back to my hotel with the clothes Silena bought me and immediately I collapsed onto the bed and took a nap.

By the time I woke up, it was time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I took a cab over to the high school where so many memories were shared. I had on a sea green tee that matched my eyes and some swimming trunks Silena got me.

I got out of the cab and saw that all these people had already gathered at the pool and were dancing and shouting and well reuniting. I walked through the gates and took in the sight of my favorite pool. It was pretty big and deep near the left side. I won many championships and competitions here.

It was pretty loud with the music blaring. I flinched a bit but controlled myself.

Some people came up to me and said hi.

Girls who always flirted with me in high school came over again and flirted with me— again.

I saw Rachel with Will Solace, making out on the benches. It was like we were hormonal teenagers again when we were like all around our early to mid twenties.

Thalia and Nico came soon after I did and they came over to me and I apologized for my rash behavior.

They simply hugged me and it was all okay between us again.

Then I saw Calypso, a really old girlfriend, who was a real bitch, but I didn't know any better in freshman year. I just wanted a hot girlfriend.

She came over to me in her very revealing hot pink bikini.

Her bottom was immediately on my lap and she was whispering in my ear seductively trying to get my shirt off me— she knew I went to the army and wanted to see my trained physique. Which was really creepy to me.

Plus, I really didn't want to show everybody my scars. It made me feel vulnerable and who wants to feel vulnerable surrounded by crowds and crowds of people.

Thalia gave her a look and Calypso simply ignored it.

She kept on whispering in my ear, making me very uncomfortable.

I tried not to be rude and shover her off my lap.

Right then I heard wolf whistles and guys turning their heads, jaws wide open. It was something only seen in movies. But everybody's eyes were fixed on a girl who just walked in.

She had sunglasses on covering her eyes and she was wearing a jean loose flannel over a cute grey bikini top and some very appealing denim ripped shorts, which exposed her legs and a bit of her hip bone— which, of course, drove the men mad.

She had the most gorgeous, perfectly slimmed waist and nicely sun kissed skin which looked so soft to touch. She wasn't too curvy or too straight. Just perfect.

Everybody was blown away as she walked around the pool, scanning the crowds to see if she knew anyone.

All her girl friends came around her, chatting away about whatever girls chat about.

All the guys I saw were still staring at her from wherever they were.

Her grey eye caught mine, so she soon left her girl friends and started walking towards where me, Nico and Thalia and the girl sitting on my lap were sitting.

Calypso stood up from my lap to greet her. I knew she was thinking ugly thoughts about Annabeth in her head.

I just knew Calypso was jealous that the woman had such a great bod even after having a kid.

"_Annabethh_ OMG. IT's been sooo long." Cal said in a very snotty voice as she brought her into a hug.

Annabeth made a weirded out expression that I only saw. I tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, Hi, Cal."

There was a bunch of drama between them, because Cal always wanted to be cheer captain but always got beat by Annabeth— at about everything.

I saw Thalia roll her eyes at how Cal was acting.

Cal thankfully got distracted by some ex who came to the pool party.

Annabeth went up to us and sat on the pool seat in front of me.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Percy." She said smiling with mock politeness.

I chuckled, "Likewise, Annabeth."

Thalia and Nico moved away from us to where the dancing was, giving us some room.

I secretly knew Thalia did that on purpose.

I was facing Annabeth and all I did was gaze into her eyes. That's all I did. Everybody was giving us looks, since we were both the most popular people at high school.

I was content just looking into her eyes. Her mesmerizing eyes.

She smiled while she stared back.

It was a comfortable silence between us.

Some girl then shrieked loudly while being thrown into the pool and while it was a scream of joy, I immediately flinched and jumped up readying my fist to send anybody who came near, flying.

My breathe was instantly heaving and my mind was going haywire.

Then I felt a warm soft touch on my arm and a sweet voice which called my name.

"Percy, are you okay?"

My breathe hitched for a second but I instantly calmed down. I turned to look at the girl in front of me.

How did she calm me down so easily?

Her grey eyes looked worried. She looked cute when she was worried. Her perfectly knit brows were creased and her nose was scrunched up.

"Sorry, I— uh. I'm sorry." I said, trying to back away from her. I didn't want to hurt _her _most of all.

She stood to get closer but I held up a hand, "Don't, I might hurt you."

"Percy." She said so sweetly it was almost lulling, "If you're afraid you're going to hurt somebody all the time, you're never going to recover."

I calmed down and relaxed with relief.

She smiled warmly at me.

My calm didn't last long, seeing a blonde haired figure come up to stand behind Annabeth— Luke.

I had a sudden urge to wrap my arms protectively around her, preferably her waist.

"Hey Annabeth, damn you look like a million drachmas, I wonder why I left you?" Luke whispered smirking in Annabeth's ear.

It was Annabeth's turn to flinch.

Luke had his hand on her waist underneath her flannel, rubbing her bare sides.

I felt sick and very angry as you might imagine.

She slid out of his grasp and turned abruptly towards him, "Luke." she said almost exhaustingly. "What do you think you're doing?"

She said it more calmly then out of anger which made it sound even more dangerous.

"Come on baby, for _old _time's sake." He looked her up and down, "I see pregnancy has done you good."

I was fuming and I could tell Annabeth was trying to keep her anger down.

Luke then noticed me, "Hey It's Percy Jackson! Haven't seen you in ages! Heard you went to the military. That's pretty intense."

"Yeah, it is." I said with clenched teeth.

"Say I bet you got pretty well built, you want have a swim competition, see who wins? And whoever wins, gets a kiss from whoever they want."

Luke always wanted a competition.

Plus, I had to take my shirt off to beat the guy. The shirt would drag me down in the water. But I really wasn't comfortable taking my shirt off, to expose my scars to everybody.

"Nah, maybe later."

"Oh come on. You were even the swim team captain, Come on." Luke said.

"Luke, if he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to." Annabeth said glaring at Luke.

"So, you defending your new boyfriend whose so lost with his life now that he's back from the the army, now. Huh!" Luke taunted.

Annabeth gave him a cold glare which made Luke stand back a bit. He probably new what she could do when she got really mad.

But then Luke rolled his eyes and got up on the benches and shouted real loud, "WHO WANTS TO SEE A SWIM COMPETITION!? Actually NO, I change my mind. WHO WANTS TO SEE A FIGHT!"

The crowd went wild. Luke tore his shirt off and roared out loud, moving the crowds.

A fight didn't sound that great either.

I was in no mood to fight.

Annabeth was breathing heavily looking at me with worried, exasperated eyes.

"Not this again." She muttered under her breath.

You see, Luke was trained as a kid in combat fighting because of his strict father. The school staff never knew, but he would hold fight tournaments. All guys lost to him and I was one of them.

I put up the biggest fight out of all, but I could never beat him.

_~Flashback~_

_Why was I in this fight?_

_Because Luke had dissed my mom. _

_And nobody disses my mom and gets away with it._

_But I was getting the beating of a lifetime._

_HE beat me down again, my jaw felt like it was dislocated and broke. Blood was flowing from my busted lip and my vision was getting blurry. _

_Luke laughed heartily and the crowd cheered on. He flung his leg around to meet my head again, knocking me backward hard. My head flung back in a very painful way._

_I still got up and tried to dodge his punches as much as I could. _

_I was putting up a lot better fight than any other guy he had fought. It would have been easier for me to just give up, but I just wouldn't. _

_Blood was flowing down Luke's head and lip as well. He looked worn out._

_I turned my head to look at the crowd of students shouting and cheering Luke's name. _

_My eyes locked with grey sad, but angry eyes. She was standing behind where Luke was in the front of the crowd. _

_She looked like she was going to burst— looking at me. Her eyes coursing with so many emotions, but mainly anger. I had never seen so much anger and sadness than in those eyes._

_When Luke was about to fling a punch at me again, she caught his arm. She was surprisingly strong to have blocked him. _

_Luke looked fiercely at her for interrupting._

_"Stop Luke. He never did anything to you." She said in a steady, but firm voice._

_"Why're you interrupting an important fight? You've never interrupted before."_

_She was silent then. I breathed heavily and looked up at her— she was looking at me._

_"I've never liked you starting these fights and you know it." She said to him._

_Luke just pushed her away and walked over to me, crouching to my level._

_"It seems that you have one person who is on your side, Percy, but that is about to change real soon." _

_After he said that, he backed away from me then ran and_

_spin kicked, slamming his foot right into my gut, knocking me out fully._

_~End of flashback~_

I stood up and touched Annabeth's shoulder— more for my own reassurance—then I walked slowly to where crowds were forming an arena.

Luke eyed me with malicious delight. He looked like a predator ready to eat me alive.

I seriously don't know what Annabeth saw in him before.

The crowds started chanting, "Luke! Luke! Luke!" Like they did in high school.

I eyed him back with a cool calmness.

Luke was more on the offensive side. He threw the punches and he didn't dodge them.

He made fists than let them go then made fists again—readying his hands.

This seemed ridiculous when we were all in our twenties.

The crowds yelled and hollered their lungs out.

Luke circled around me, ready to punch any time. I saw Annabeth come to the front of the crowd.

I slipped her a smile. Her shoulders relaxed seeing me smile at her and she gave me a small smile.

I then sensed Luke taking the chance while I was distracted and punching at my head from behind.

I dodged without looking, exactly sensing where he was going to hit.

Luke punched air and tripped forward.

Luke fiercely looked back at me and flung himself at me again, flinging another hard jab that would have hit my jaw.

But I stopped it hard with my palm and pushed him away again.

The crowds were quiet now, watching the unbelievable event in front of them.

Luke tried something else and tried to trip me with his leg but I sidestepped easily, setting me nicely in a position to knee him in the stomach.

But instead, I just stepped back. I wasn't going to lay one blow.

Luke stood up swiftly and threw a punch at my face. I didn't flinch at all.

It was— really— nothing.

I then let him throw a bunch of punches at me. Punches that would have probably taken out an average man.

Getting tired, he got desperate and flung a kick at my ribs, which I let him do as well.

"You bastard!" He yelled as he side kicked me in the stomach.

He was huffing— out of breathe.

I hated him to the gut. He broke Annabeth's heart.

He saw my cold eyes and got scared.

I got close to him and whispered, "You're not even worth beating up."

His eyes widened in anger as I walked away from him.

"HEY! NOBODY WALKS AWAY FROM A FIGHT!"

"Why?" I said calmly, turning to him.

He laughed a bit shaken up, "You know what? Now that you're back, you seem to be falling for a girl I already _fked_. Now isn't that nice"

Now he was using Annabeth to taunt me—he better not.

He grabbed Annabeth by the wrist and his hand went to her waist.

His lips were close to her ear, "Poor Percy, I ruin everything for him." Then he cackled wildly.

She was glaring holes in him, fuming with hatred and trying to get out of his grip.

The crowd hushed as I walked over to him and with one hand choked his neck— making him stand away from Annabeth.

He shut up instantly and I leaned closer to his face. "You want a real fight? It's a shame though. I don't want to ruin you're pretty face."

"Oh don't get all snarky and come at me, Jackson! We're ending this!"

Fine, if that's what he wants.

He came at me and I slammed my fist hard into his gut, making him collapse forward.

I tripped him with my foot and while he was still falling to the ground, I punched him square in the jaw. He hit the ground hard— really hard.

The crowd went wild.

I heard Thalia and Nico shouted to my right in joy.

I stayed standing there, looking at Luke knocked out and lying there—defeated. It didn't give me any solace for the things he did. I knew better than to want revenge, even though I wanted it badly.

Man was I ashamed.

This wasn't a victory, it was a failure.

And looking into Annabeth's eyes, I could tell she knew it too.

Annabeth came up to me and touched my arm, calming me down from the ruckus going on from the party that had quickly continued.

I looked at her grey eyes again.

"You want to get a coffee somewhere or something. This party's getting pretty screwed up." She said.

I laughed lightly, "Why didn't you say that before I knocked your ex out?"

"I wanted to see that first." she said, smiling slightly.

Before I knew it, my arm was resting around her shoulders as we left the party.

— — —

We took her grey Mercedes to her apartment to get some coffee, since Starbucks was already closed.

I stepped inside and saw that it was a nice, warm place she had—just like her.

I sat on a stool at the table counter that was facing the kitchen, while she went to a room upstairs. She came back changed into a loose white v neck and knee high leggings. I watched her fill two cups of coffee with my chin rested on my palm.

It was nice to just be near her.

She sat in front of me with her coffee cup between her fingers and set mine in front of me.

"So, where's Charlie?"

"Charlie's at my mother's. For the whole weekend actually. I usually don't get this much time to myself."

I smiled, "You should use it wisely."

After a moment of just looking at her, I said,

"You mind if I ask a personal question?"

She looked up at me, "Yeah, sure."

"Why'd you stay with Luke, if he was such a jerk to you?"

She smiled subtly, "Well, I broke up with him after he beat up so many kids back in high school in our junior year. He wouldn't take it. But I knew I was never going to get back with him. So I graduated without him— But then…" She looked out the window, swept away by her thoughts.

"Well the day I slept with him was the same day my dad passed away. I guess I was just so depressed, cuz I just went straight to the bar and drank my life away, after the funeral."

She paused a moment before beginning again, "And well, Luke happened to be in the same bar at the same time and he tried to help me out of the bar. He didn't know my address so he took me to his house. I was so drunk, I came on to him and before I knew it I was waking up the next day in his bed."

"It was my fault, really, though— for drinking alone and all—after a death. That's just screwed up." she added.

"Hey, don't blame yourself."

Annabeth smiled. "But I do."

I sat there and watched her as she sipped her coffee mug.

She let out a sigh, "Then again, I'm glad things turned out the way they did." She looked me in the eyes, her grey orbs radiating something I couldn't describe.

Until now, I never knew what she meant by that.

After that, I thanked her for the coffee, and left her house. She gave me her number, which I was glad to get.

I took a cab back to the hotel I first went to.

I got to my room and slumped on my bed.

And before I knew it, I picked up my phone, my fingers were dialing the number written in blue ink on my arm.

An angelic voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Percy? Why did you call? You okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear your voice again."

I heard her laugh softly at the other end, "Percy, you were just at my place like a few minutes ago."

"I know."

"So the reason you called was just to talk?"

"Yup."

She laughed again. I could hear that laugh all day.

After a moment I asked,

"Would you say yes if I asked you out on a date?"

I imagined her smiling at the other end.

"Depends on how you ask me."

I chuckled lightly while lying on my back on the bed sheets.

"When you're around, you make me happy and you keep me calm and comfortable real easily—more easily than anybody else. So will you do me a_ big_ favor and go out with me on a date?"

Yeah, I could be pretty romantic when I wanted to be.

She was quiet for a minute, "Sure, Percy."

I silently screamed in joy to myself.

I heard her laugh at the other end— she probably heard me.

Well, that's embarrassing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I should say this, I was happy to have my phone ring and to hear Percy's voice on it.

Percy Jackson. He was easily the most popular guy at school, aside from Luke.

And probably every girl in the school had a crush on him.

I, of course, was too busy with my studying and Luke.

And gods do I regret it.

I walked over to where Percy asked to meet him. I saw his leaning figure against the lit up movie poster, waiting outside the movie theatre, with his hands shoved in his pockets. I inwardly smiled seeing him.

I don't know why, but he was so comfortable to be around— something I haven't felt in a while.

As I got closer I looked him over more closely. He wore a v necked sweater over a flannel button up so that the collar was showing and a warm looking orange-tan leather jacket that fit his handsome physique. With denim fitted jeans, red converse, and his dog tags hanging around his nicely formed neck, he looked a lot different from the rich boy he was in high school and all the other rich guys at Good high.

He looked more rugged, not so much boyish—which was, to be honest, really hot.

I mean, I'm not trying to be or sound like some hormonal teenage girl. But, if you saw him too, you would agree with me.

His striking sea green eyes looked up at me and sparkled when they saw me.

I loved those eyes. Even when I first saw him, I loved those eyes. I loved how they always sparkled when I passed by him through the hallways.

They could easily capture a girl's heart in minutes.

You don't know how much I regret not ever talking to him once during high school.

When he saw me he smiled beautifully and walked over to me.

It's not weird to say that a guy is beautiful, right? Cuz he was—it's a fact.

So just to be clear, I'm not into him or anything— I think.

He's just one handsome guy—who happens to make my heart flutter whenever he smiles at me.

Oh gods.

"Hey." He said in that deep, husky voice.

"Hi. So we're watching a movie?"

"Yeup."

He led me over to the theaters— his hand lightly grazing the small of my back, sending tingles down my spine.

I definitely did not mind that.

When we were seated in the theatre with a bag of popcorn between us, the movie started.

I couldn't really concentrate on the movie with the guy next to me, staring at me the whole time.

Whenever I glanced over at him, he would immediately look at the movie with this innocent expression on his face.

I smiled to myself every time he did that.

How adorable was this guy. I thought he would be all mysterious and serious from being roughed up by the army, but no he was quite charming.

And you know that really cliche and cheesy moment in sappy romantic movies where the guy's hand and the girl's hand touch each other's when they reach for the popcorn at the same time? Yeah, that happened just now.

Of course, I played it off by trying to fight for the popcorn first.

And then he just had to grab my hand and pull it out of the bag, before getting some himself.

That split moment where he held my hand—sparks flew through my body.

I have no idea what was wrong with me.

I gave him a playful glare though, which he returned with a boyish smirk and sent flutters through me.

Seriously, I thought I was a part of some movie.

After the credits started rolling, Percy and I got out of the theatre and caught a cab. Percy gave the driver some address to who knows where.

We talked as we drove and soon my eyes started to feel heavy. I was soon falling asleep on his shoulder.

When I woke up, I was lying on sand. I sat up and saw Percy sitting next to me, looking at the calm waves and the horizon.

It was maybe close to night time.

Percy turned and looked at me as I yawned like the idiot I was.

He chuckled at me and said, "Have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, sry about that. I guess I was too tired."

"No worries."

I looked around and saw that there were no other people around. That's funny.

I also saw a beach house sitting in the far distance.

"Uh, where are we exactly?"

"At my private beach"

I looked at Percy incredulously. "Your private beach?"

I always knew the guy came from a rich background— but I never knew how great.

"Yeah, I forgot I had it," He chuckled nervously, reaching up to scratch the back of his head, "It was a birthday present from my dad when I was sixteen."

He looked a bit uncomfortable mentioning his dad.

"Have you told your parents, yet, that your back from the army?"

He shook his head and looked into the distance again.

I touched his arm gently, "You should, Percy. I don't know what happened between you and them, but their still you're parents and they deserve to know you're here safe and sound."

He seemed to relax from my words, "I know that I should. But if you knew my parents and how they never acknowledge me, you would understand why I'm acting this way."

I decided to drop the subject, "So you come out here a lot?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Yeah, all the time. It's easily my most favorite place in the world."

I smiled back at him and watched the waves with him, in silence.

I don't know why but the silence was really comfortable. And with the sounds of waves and Percy's soft breathes blowing in and out, I was soon lulled to sleep again. Damn my exhaustion.

I woke up in a bed. It was a pretty comfortable bed.

I sat up and noticed I was sleeping in the same clothes as the day before.

"You must have been pretty exhausted yesterday. You should have said something, I would have taken you home."

I looked up and saw Percy with a white shirt and some plaid pajama pants, leaning on the doorframe in front of me and looking sexy and adorable all at the same time.

"Yeah, sorry again. I didn't realize I was so tired."

He smiled, "It's fine, I enjoyed watching you sleep, anyway."

I gave him a weirdly amused expression. "Okay, that's not creepy at all." I said as I walked up to him.

He laughed and stepped aside for me to walk by.

I was definitely in the beach house that I saw the day before.

The room I was in was part of a collection of other guest rooms lined along the hallway.

Across from my room was a staircase that led to the lower floor.

I started down the stairs admiring the architecture of the house.

It was a really nice beach house. I would gladly live here—like forever.

There were wide pan glass windows along the walls, allowing any insider a great view of the beach.

There was a kitchen on the far side of the floor, with a nice looking island and a bar counter.

"Damn." I said.

I heard Percy laugh behind me.

I turned and looked at the living room which had a yin yang coffee table in the center, planted on a rug. On the wall there was a wide screen TV. A tan colored leather couch shaped like the number 7, surrounded the table and a lamp was placed on a small side table near the end of the couch. The floors were slick and wooden.

He must have gotten a pretty great interior deigned cuz this house looked amazing.

I went outside to the balcony and enjoyed the morning scene of the beach. With one hand on the railing, I raised my other hand to give shed to my eyes.

It was, seriously, beautiful.

Even the balcony was nicely structured in a spiral that winded down to the sand.

I looked back inside to see that Percy was watching me enjoy the view. I gave him my brightest smile, making him smile as well.

If only this were the start of my day every day.

I then thought of Charlie.

"Oh shit." I said, my hand running through my hair (I did that when I remembered I forgot something). "I have to go pick up Charlie."

"You want me to go with you?" Percy offered.

I touched his arm, "Thanks, but you've done enough for me. I appreciate you letting me stay here the night."

"No problem. I wasn't going to leave you out on the beach anyway."

I grabbed my bag that was sitting on the couch and walked briskly to the front door.

Percy was standing right behind me.

I turned to him, "Thanks again. I had a great time yesterday."

"Sure." He said as I walked away, waving back at him. There was a gate surrounding the beach, which gratefully, he buzzed open for me.

I went out and caught a cab.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

A few weeks passed, after my date with Annabeth.

I mostly just walked around in parks, enjoying the calm sound of children playing.

Every so often, I would flinch at a loud noise. It seemed to get worse, from my time with Annabeth.

—which was just weird.

After a while, I decided to go into the office building of my dad's company where I used to work, before I went to the army.

I figured I would pay a visit to an old friend.

My dad would never find out. He's the CEO and doesn't pay attention to the minor offices.

I went into the office building and saw sitting in the receptionist chair, Calypso.

Oh gods, I thought.

I tried to slip by, but she saw me.

"Percy! Oh My Gods, I didn't know you would be here! If I knew, I would have dressed better."

Cal said leaning forward on the desk, exposing her cleavage. Her breasts looked like they were going to explode out of her shirt.

I inched away from her, "Oh hey, Cal. Just going to meet the manager. See ya."

I didn't even go to the elevator, I raced straight to the stairs.

I heard her call my name, but I was already up a flight of stairs.

By the time I got to the fifteenth floor, I was out of breathe.

I went through the doors and into the floor.

People looked up from their offices and were shocked to see me. Everyone knew my face.

I was the CEO's rich son who never came home from the army.

People watched me as I went over to the head office.

I knocked on the doors, and a familiar voice answered, "Come in."

I walked in and smiled seeing my friend, Jason, sitting at the desk, scribbling something down on a notepad.

He looked up and was immediately shocked to see me.

"PERCY! OMG! I DIDN't KNOW YOU WERE HERE!"

I laughed as I went to him and he gave me a man hug.

"How Are YOU? Gods, I haven't seen you in like forever." He asked, smiling widely.

"I'm doing great. I just came up here to see you, man."

"I'm touched, really. Who have you met besides me?"

"I went to see Nico and Thalia some weeks back."

"Have you seen your parents, yet?" He said cautiously. He knew I had troubles with my parents.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Well, hopefully you'll get a chance to."

"How about you? What you've been up to, man?"

He gave me a shy grin, "Actually, I was going to message you a wedding invitation."

My eyes widened, "Your wedding?"

He nodded.

"No way! You finally asked Piper?"

He nodded again, smiling like an idiot.

"I'm going to tear up, Jason has finally become a man." I said teasingly.

"Oh shut up." He said still smiling.

Jason was a hell of a player in high school. That is, until he met Piper. The story of how they met and fell in love is pretty nice to hear. But that's a story for later.

"Rachel's going to be there." Jason said, "Just to you know, warn you."

"How's she doing?" I didn't really care, but it was just to carry on a conversation.

"Last I heard, she's dating Luke."

"WHAT?!"

"I wasn't there, but they were showing a lot of PDA at the high school reunion. Didn't you see them?"

I was too busy looking at Annabeth to notice them.

But seriously, in what right mind did Rachel start dating that idiot. I hated her. But I hated Luke even more.

After I calmed down a bit, I asked Jason for the wedding date and said I would be there.

Then I left the office building, still disgusted from the news I just heard.

~o00o~

I was picking out a tux for Jason's wedding at a store, when I got a phone call. Seeing the caller ID, my lips turned up in a wide grin.

"Hey, Annabeth." I said warmly, still smiling.

The store clerk was giving me weird looks, but I didn't care, since her sweet voice answered.

"Percy, thank goodness you picked up. Are you free today?"

"Yeah I am, actually."

"Thank the gods. I need your help. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I need someone to take care of Charlie today. My boss needs me at an important contract meeting and nobody is free."

"Sure, when do you want me to be there?"

"Can you come in twenty? maybe?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Thank you so much, Percy. I owe you one."

"No problem."

I hung up the cell and brought the tux I was holding to go buy it.

Twenty minutes later, I got to Annabeth's apartment and rang the doorbell. Charlie answered the door.

"Hey, Charlie." I said, smiling.

"Hello." she said grinning back.

"May I come in?"

"Yes, you may." she said as she bounded over to the living room—her blonde curls bouncing as she went.

I chuckled and stepped inside.

I heard footsteps ad saw Annabeth come out of her room in a white blouse with a dark blazer over and fitting jeans with a belt.

She was pulling her hair up.

"Percy," She said as she went over to hug me, I smelled her lemony perfume and wanted to hold her forever, "Thank you so much for doing this."

"I had nothing to do anyway."

She smiled as she went over to the kitchen to get her things. I sat down on the couch, amused from watching Charlie struggle to open a glue stick. As Annabeth went over to the living room again, she was slipping on her heels one by one as she went over to the door.

I stood up and went over to her.

She was frantically slipping on her trench coat over her blazer. Man, she looked sexy with her coat and heels.

I helped her and placed my hands on her shoulders, "Calm down, Annabeth. The meeting is going to go perfectly."

She turned and sighed, "If only I had you to calm me down before every meeting I have. Thank you Percy." She said smiling beautifully.

I smiled back at her, but was surprised as her soft hand went to my neck and she leaned up to kiss me on the cheek.

"Bye and thank you again." She said still smiling at me.

She called out to Charlie, "Charlie be a good girl, alright?"

"Okay, mommy."

And with that she went out the door.

I closed the door after her, still stunned from the burning sensation on my cheek.

Here I was, a grown man, getting stunned by a small peck on the cheek.

But damn, she had soft lips. I couldn't help but wonder how they would feel pressed on mine.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts before I went over to where Charlie was coloring.

She sat there, with her scrunched up nose and puckered up lips, in her concentration. I realized how much she looked like Annabeth and acted like her. It was like an actual mini Annabeth sitting there.

I smiled thinking of how Annabeth was like Charlie as a toddler.

Charlie looked up and gave me a toothy grin.

"So Charlie, you want to watch something?" I asked.

She nodded her head excitedly, making her blonde curls go everywhere. I chuckled as I pushed away her curls from her face and got up to put in a movie.

"You want Finding Nemo? or Monsters Inc?"

"Findwing Nemo."

Her lisp was just too adorable.

I put the movie in and went over to the kitchen to make something to eat for the both of us. Everything was labeled and organized. I smiled seeing a photo sticked on the fridge. It was a picture of Charlie playing in the sand.

I opened the fridge and made a sandwich for Charlie and poured chips on the side. I walked back with the plate to find Charlie sleeping in the most endearing position ever.

Her head was resting on the picture she was drawing and her butt was stuck up in the air.

I tried not to laugh and wake her up as I set the plate on the coffee table and picker Charlie up into my arms. She snuggled into my chest and yawned with her cute rosy cheeks.

I walked upstairs and went into her room. Setting her on her bed, I pulled up the covers over her little body. She was sleeping soundly as I sat on the edge of the bed. There picture on the side table of Annabeth in high school and in her cheer outfit with her arm around Thalia who was wearing her punk clothes. I picked up the frame.

I smiled reminiscing about the girl who I fell for in high school—the girl who I was still in love with.

"Perwcy?"

I looked over at Charlie, whose was slowly waking up.

"Charlie, I thought you wanted to sleep."

She just pointed at the photo in my hand, "Do you love mommy?"

I was shocked by her question, "What?"

"Do you _love_ mommy?" She repeated.

I looked at her and said, "If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?"

She nodded. I assumed she would forget what I said anyways, so I said.

"I've loved your mother from the day I saw her in high school."

"Why awen't you with mommy now?"

It seemed strange for a toddler to be asking me things that I didn't even know the answer to.

"It's complicated, Charlie." I said smiling and resting my hand on her forehead.

"Will you stay with me while I sleep?"

"Sure."

With Charlie in my arms, I sat there thinking about what might have happened if I had just had the courage to talk to her in high school.

I wonder if things would have been different.

Soon, Charlie was sleeping soundly. Her soft breathes were lulling and sleep soon found me afterwards.

~o00o~

Annabeth's POV

I unlocked the front door and walked inside. It was quiet and nobody was in the living room so I went upstairs after I had taken off my coat and heels. What I found in Charlie's room was probably the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

I leaned against the door frame, smiling as I saw Percy with Charlie curled up in his arms—both of them sleeping on Charlie's bed. After I had stood there watching them for a while, I walked over quietly and woke Percy up.

His eyes fluttered open, revealing his striking green eyes. He looked at me and realized he had fallen asleep. After Charlie was carefully laid in her bed, Percy and I walked out. I closed the door and Percy and I walked downstairs.

"How was the meeting?"

"We got the deal, so I _guess_ it went well." I said smiling.

"That's great, Annabeth!" He smiled back at me, still half awake, "I knew you could do it."

I lightly laughed at him and said, "It's raining and dark outside. You want to stay the night?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Seriously, Percy, it's the least I could do after you looked after Charlie for me."

He sighed and went over to the couch, picking up a plate that had a sandwich and chips.

"Fine, I will, since you want me here so badly."

I rolled my eyes playfully at him as he chuckled lightly. Walking over to him, I took the sandwich from his hands right as he was about to eat it.

"Oh my gods, thank you for the sandwich." I said, taking a bite.

He laughed at my act and tried to snatch it away from me, but I ate it whole, before he could get it.

My cheeks were full as he kept trying to get it out of my mouth.

I swallowed and our laughing died down as we noticed the position we were in.

He had pinned me down against the arm rest of the couch by my wrists. His head was leaning down ever so slightly, but then he realized what he was doing and his cheeks started to get red as he backed away from me, instantly—too instantly.

I missed having his warmness near me.

I still smiled as I sat up and said, "Well, I'll go set up the guest room. You can sleep in there."

"Here, I'll go help."

So that's how Percy stayed the night.

The next morning, I woke up and went down the stairs in my pajama pants and t shirt. I pulled my hair away from my face in a messy bun and saw that Percy had already made pancakes and eggs with bacon.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen counter, eating her breakfast.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Sleep well?"

Charlie turned around and smiled at me, "Yeah, sleep well, mommy?"

"Yup, I slept great."

I kissed her head still a bit sleepy. With my eyes half lidded, I sat at the kitchen counter next to Charlie.

Percy looked at me amusedly as he placed a plate full of food in front of me.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" I joked.

Percy gasped in mock surprise, "How'd you know?"

I laughed and started eating.

"This is delicious. Really, it is."

"Thank you." Percy said as he made a plate for himself and started eating.

After breakfast, Percy left not without me thanking him again for everything.

He gave me a hug which made butterflies explode everywhere and left out the door.

Now I wanted him as my personal cook.

Or maybe I wanted him for something more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

A week later, the day of Jason's wedding came.

I put on a jean flannel button up with a nice grayish-tan blazer over that had elbow patches. I rolled up the flannel over the ends of the blazer and slid a black tie on loosely.

I put on some nice leather loafers and left my hair the way it was— a bit messy. My hair had grown a little bit, but it was still short.

I tucked my dog tags underneath my shirt.

I took a cab and arrived at the hotel where the wedding was going to be.

There were a lot of people there when I got to the huge banquet hall that was connected to the ball room. What kind of a hotel has a ball room.

Anyways, I get to the wedding and there are tons of people trying to get seats facing the front, where the bride and groom were to say their vows.

I saw many familiar faces—it was almost overwhelming.

I stayed in the back for a while.

"PErcy!"

I heard my name being called.

I saw Katie Gardner with Travis and Connor Stoll.

I waved at them. Travis was part of my swim team. He dated Katie back in high school.

I don't know if their still dating.

I'll have to ask them later.

I walked further down the aisle and saw Thalia and Nico with their son Jeremy.

Thalia called me over and I walked over to where her and Nico were sitting.

I sat down next to Thalia.

"Hey Percy." Nico said.

"Hey, bro."

"Hey" Thalia said, "Where have you been staying?"

"My beach house. I forgot I had it, til like a few weeks ago."

She nodded, "You've been holding up okay?"

"Yeah, I'm getting used to everything again."

"Good, I'm glad." She said.

She leaned closer to my ear and whispered, smiling knowingly, "I've heard you and Annabeth have been getting along pretty well these days."

"I actually haven't seen her for a couple weeks now. Who told you that?"

"Selena, duh."

"Of course."

"Don't worry, you can tell me you like her, Percy. Just admit it." Thalia gave me a smug smirk.

I groaned inwardly. I was not about to confess my feelings to her.

"Thalia, you're not my counselor, drop it."

Before she could say anything back, the ceremony started.

The ceremony was great. Piper looked beautiful and Jason looked handsome. They were both very attractive in high school, which made them a pretty popular couple. Now they looked even better.

I hadn't seen Piper in forever— and let me tell you, she looked amazing.

She WAS the daughter of a fashion model and her dad was a celebrity—so of course she was beautiful.

But Piper was never my type. She fit well with Jason.

The reception was in the ball room. There were little drinks everywhere and people made toasts. I made a toast of my own. It was pretty cheesy, but aren't all toasts corny.

I saw Annabeth too. Her eyes locked with mine for a second and my heart fluttered.

Her toast was great. It made people laugh and clap. She really knew how to use her words, certainly a lot better than mine.

Anyways, we stayed in our seats at the table and I simply stared at Annabeth the whole time. Charlie was sitting in her lap the whole time, eating her cake. Her cheeks were bulging adorably, full of cake.

I chuckled to myself.

Annabeth looked— well, to put it lightly— stunning, absolutely stunning. I could tell she was trying not to out dress the bride, but hell she still could look gorgeous in rags. So I was awe struck.

She wore a nicely navy toned strapless dress. The dress complimented well with the color of her golden hair which was pulled up in a nice high pony tail with a strand twirled around the band.

She wore light makeup which made her face glow.

Two strands of hair escaped the tie and caressed her beautiful face. I had the urge to go over and brush them away.

Her lips looked ridiculously luscious and looked perfectly soft pink.

She caught my gaze and our eyes locked again. We sent messages with our eyes. Her eyes would twinkle when I smiled at her.

I could stare at her eyes forever.

Thalia snapped her fingers in front of me.

I gave her a glare, for interrupting my thoughts.

She smirked back at me, with her all knowing look I hated.

Thalia stood up and went over to Annabeth. What the hell was she doing?

She whispered in Annabeth's ear and made her laugh.

Annabeth looked at me, her grey intelligent eyes sparkling.

I gave her an exasperated look and shook my head smiling—wondering why Thalia was telling her.

She laughed even more, seeing my expression.

Thalia came back to me, "You're welcome" She said as she passed me and went to where Nico was taking care of Jeremy.

I gave her a confused look.

I turned to see Annabeth handing Charlie over to an elderly woman, who looked regally beautiful. She had blonde hair as well, but they were a bit grey from age. She was still very beautiful and obviously was Annabeth's mother.

The older woman took Charlie and took her outside to the bathroom.

Annabeth stood up and walked over to where I was sitting.

My eyes never left her as she went up to me.

She smiled when she got to me, "You look nice."

"Likewise."

"So, you going to ask me for a dance, or what?"

I looked at her shocked then gave her an amused expression. I stood up and took her hand, which gave me immediate comfort.

"Would you care to join me for a dance, Ms. Chase?" I said in mock formality.

"I'd love to." She said with a smile that made my heart flutter.

Annabeth was a great dancer. I was surprised I didn't make us fall or anything. She stepped with a grace and elegance that fully intrigued me.

I twirled her and held her waist with one hand.

Her hand that was not in mine was curled over my neck. It felt nice there and I didn't want her to let go.

But then a figure interrupted us. And guess who it was.

"Annabeth, I need to speak with you" the blonde haired man said. He looked at me, "alone for a moment."

We stopped dancing and she looked over at the man, her face falling at the sight of him.

"Can it wait? I mean seriously Luke."

"No, it can't, it concerns your daughter." Luke said stealing glares at me.

Annabeth sighed exasperatingly and looked at me.

I nodded, giving her reassurance and left her to talk with Luke.

It wasn't like I was never going to see her again or anything, but as I walked away, I felt a heaviness in my heart.

I wanted to stay with her so badly.

I went to sit with Katie and Travis. Apparently they were engaged. I was really happy for them.

But besides that, my eyes were focused on Luke and Annabeth talking— they were more like shouting in hushed tones. Annabeth looked pissed.

Annabeth walked away from him and out the exit.

Luke looked over at me and smirked slightly.

I stood up and ran after Annabeth.

I heard Katie and Travis call after me, but I was already out the exit.

I saw Annabeth's figure walking further and further away.

She was pretty fast in her heels, but I caught up with her.

I caught her wrist just as she was calling a taxi.

She spun around to face me and I saw that she had been crying. Her eyes looked hurt seeing me.

She quickly wiped her tears, "You should go back in, Percy."

"Not until you tell me what Luke told you that's got you so upset."

Shaking her head she said, "Just go back, Percy, please."

"No. Tell me."

A cab came and she opened the door to get in. But before she got in, she turned to me, "I'm sorry, Percy. But if you care for me at all, you should stay away from me."

The taxi door closed shut and sped away, leaving me standing there wondering what in the world she meant.

I stormed back into the ballroom and went over to Luke.

I grabbed him fiercely by the collar, getting everybody's undivided attention.

"What the Fk did you say to her?!" I growled at him.

"Now, now, don't use such foul language at a wedding. It's rude."

I slammed his back against the wall with my hands still on his collar, "Tell _ME_!"

He lifted his hands in defense, "I just told her to make a choice. It was either Charlie or you. And I guess she picked Charlie. I mean— of course she would pick her daughter." He chuckled a bit..

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

He pushed me away and walked away with that annoying smirk of his.

Thalia came up to me and touched my arm, "What happened?"

"I don't know" I said back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

_"That bastard is a soldier— a coldhearted soldier. You want Charlie to be near that?! Stay away from him, or I will take full custody of Charlie. And you know how persuasive I can be in court. Don't you, Annabeth."_

I felt like punching him in the face.

I really did.

But I knew he could defeat me easy if he took this to court. He could have full custody in a blink of an eye, being a lawyer and all.

I had to push Percy away, as painful as it was to.

He left a bunch of phone calls and he went up to my house several times.

But I couldn't face him— I just couldn't.

It had been at least three weeks since the wedding.

Thalia called saying she was coming over. Once she came, I let her in.

She was wearing dark ripped jeans and a red sweater.

Charlie came up to the door, holding up her arms, "Aunt THALIA!"

"HEY Kiddo! How has my Little Charlie been?" She said picking her up in her arms and smooching her cheeks.

I smiled at the scene.

Thalia set her down and hugged me.

"Hey, how've you been holding up?"

"Great."

She looked at me, like she knew I was lying. "You know there's no point in hiding anything from me, right, Annie?"

I scrunched my nose at the nickname.

I sighed and told Charlie she should go to watch some TV. Charlie bounded towards the living room.

Thalia followed me to the kitchen.

I made some coffee for both of us.

"Start from the beginning."

"Define beginning."

"You know, like, when you met Percy and stuff."

So I told her the whole story up to the part where Luke threatened me.

Thalia was quiet, "You know, Percy's worried sick about you."

I sighed and shook my head, "I can't see him."

"You know he's liked you since high school, right?"

I looked at her, a bit surprised.

"I would always tease him about it. But he never got to talk to you, because you were always with Luke or studying."

"I never knew that."

"Do you like him too?"

I was taken back by the question.

I shook my head, "I don't know. I just know I feel so bad blocking him out. But what else can I do?"

"Annabeth, really? I thought you were stronger than this. Strong enough to take a petty threat." She reached out and touched my arm, "You're smart, Annabeth. I know you'll be able to figure you're way out of this."

~o00o~

After she left, I walked over to where Charlie was watching TV. I sat beside her and picked her up onto my lap. She looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and lightly pinched her adorable rosy cheeks.

If I lost her to that guy, I don't know what I would do.

But then again, I didn't want to live in fear of him threatening me all the damn time. I knew why he was doing this.

He was jealous.

Jealous that I was spending time with a guy he thought of as his arch nemesis.

It was selfish of him to threaten me like that— but then again, Luke was always a dck about everything.

I took Charlie out of the house and got in my Mercedes.

I drove over to Luke's place.

I didn't even bother to knock. I punched in the combo and barged through the door.

A surprised Luke came out of a room, shirtless.

His hair was a mess.

"Annabeth? What the."

I picked up Charlie in my arms and stormed over to Luke.

"If you want full custody, you can have it. I'm not stopping you. But you should remember _carefully_ why you left me in the first place."

He looked stunned.

I continued my rant, "You never wanted kids, you just wanted to screw any girl who came at you— just like the girl whose eavesdropping on us in your room."

A girl's voice gasped inside his room, confirming what I just said.

"So if you want Charlie, you can have her, but I can _assure_ you," I leaned closer to his damn face, "threaten me again, and I will personally make your life a living hell. And you know how skillful I am at doing that, now don't you, Luke."

He looked terrified.

The girl came out of his room, in only her bra and panties.

I knew her to be Brooke Evans. She had been a part of the cheer team back in high school.

She cowered at my glare. I simply smirked at them and turned to leave, but right then Luke grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Wait, Don't leave Annabeth." His voice seemed actually sorry.

I whipped my head around, "What?" I said in a dangerous tone.

"I didn't— I threatened you with full custody, because I was jealous. I want you back, Annabeth."

"What?" I said more quietly.

Luke's POV

When I saw her barge into my house, I was surprised— yes— but I was also overjoyed.

I know I might not seem like that kind of person, but Annabeth was the love of my life. Why the hell do you think I never cheated on her, while I was with her.

It might sound crazy, but the only reason I fought with those guys at school, were because they all had a thing for Annabeth. I know, it was selfish and stupid, but I was very possessive at the time.

And seeing Percy look at her every day and her look back while they passed each other down the halls, I knew—

they loved each other. I mean it was totally obvious. She never looked at me like she looked at Percy. And she didn't even know him at the time.

That's why I beat him up—I hated the guy's guts.

He was a nuisance in high school and he's a nuisance now.

It was embarrassing enough to have him kick my ass in a fight.

But when he danced with her, I couldn't take it. The way they looked at each other and danced— it just pissed me off so bad, I made that stupid threat to Annabeth.

But I knew Annabeth wouldn't be knocked down by such a threat.

And seeing her in my house confirmed that.

She was so fking beautiful— gorgeous even in her white v neck that accentuated her curves and light jeans with a thin belt that slid around her waist.

I just wanted to slip out her belt and undo her jeans right then and there.

She had the softest skin ever, and to add on to that— Annabeth was a goddess in bed. Thousand times better than any other dumb slut I've screwed, like the girl in my room.

Her lips looked kissable. And I knew how kissable they could actually be.

It was embarrassing having her rat out the girl that I had slept with the night before.

She was just too smart—one of things which was so attractive about her.

Gods, her neck looked so delicious. My fingers once ran over her skin and through her luscious golden waves.

She looked so hot when she was angry.

Annabeth held Charlie in her arms. I loved Charlie— but I was never a guy to ever be a father.

I was never a guy for commitment— but I managed to when Annabeth was with me.

It just scared me to death when I heard she was pregnant, so I left her— like the coward I was.

When she was about to leave, I grabbed for her arm and made her turn around to me.

"I didn't" I stuttered, "I threatened you about Charlie...because I was jealous. I want you back, Annabeth."

"What?" She said almost in a whisper.

"Please don't leave. Stay."

"Let go of me."

"Annabeth, stay."

"Why are you asking her to stay?" I heard Brooke say behind me.

I turned to her, "Get out!"

She scrunched up her face at me, but then picked up her clothes and left the house.

I still had my grip around Annabeth's arm.

"Please, I love you, Annabeth. Despite all the bad things I've done, you have to believe me on this. I _do_. I love you. I never meant to break your heart. I was just _scared_. I was scared." I was pleading with her almost on my knees.

"Don't leave me, please. I love you. You _can_ believe me on that. I do."

She looked at me— expressionless. I didn't know what she was thinking. I never could with those grey deep eyes staring back at me.

Charlie looked scared seeing me grab her mother's arm and plead with her.

Annabeth set her down on the floor.

She then looked up at me, sliding her arm away from my grasp.

"You should have told me that before you left me, then I might have forgiven you already."

She took Charlie's hand and walked out of my apartment, leaving me in my utter regret.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

I called her again and again, but she would never answer. She had completely separated herself from me. And I couldn't get to her.

For weeks I would wake up depressed or covered in sweat from the nightmares I got.

And it just go worse.

It was like my mind needed Annabeth as a distraction and a way I could keep myself fixed in reality.

I knew Luke had threatened her from Thalia. And I know she chose Charlie over me.

And I tried to accept her decision— but it was so damn hard.

I stayed mostly in my beach house— walking on the beach and listening to the breeze. Listening to the waves crash onto the beach was what kept me sane.

It had now been two months since I had seen her and I was barely surviving the torture of not being with her.

Annabeth's POV

I know I wanted to go and see Percy, but I didn't know if I could. I got rid of Luke, yes, but the question remained— did Percy even love me? I knew now that I definitely had something for him, something very strong. But if he didn't—I don't know how I would be able to handle that.

For days, I would say to myself that I was being a coward for not going to find out the truth. And to be honest, it was getting exhausting and just sad not being able to talk or be with the guy.

I watched Charlie play with her toys on the ground. And a thought went through my head— what if Percy was the one who had come into the bar that night. Would things have been different?

I couldn't help but wish that Percy was Charlie's father. I held my head with my hand— gods, what was wrong with me.

I sipped my coffee mug as Charlie came up to me. She held up a drawing she had just colored.

"What is it, honey?"

"It's me, mommy and Perwcy."

Sure enough, there was a picture of me holding Charlie's hand. Percy had his arm around all of us.

"Oh, wow that's great, sweetheart, but why did you draw Percy in there?"

Charlie smiled up at me, her rosy cheeks scrunched up as she smiled,

"Because Percy loves mommy and mommy loves Percy."

I looked at her curiously and silent for a second,

"Why would you say that?"

"He told me."

"He what?"

"He told me to keep it a secret though."

"Charlie sweetie, what did he say?"

It was sort of strange to hear it out of my five year old daughter's mouth when she said the thing I had wished to be true for a while now.

"He loves you mommy."

It took those four words for me to realize how stupid I was for not doing anything sooner.

I called my mom over to babysit Charlie. Once she came, I was out the door, taking a cab. It started to rain and I asked the taxi to hurry quickly. The taxi got over to the beach ad right as it stopped I got out almost instantly and started walking quickly over to where the beach house was sitting near the beach.

It was now showering and I held my flannel closer around me as got to his gates.

I looked at the pass key and punched in birthday, which was denied. Then the number I had seen on one of the dog tags he wears around his neck. Don't ask why I remember that, I just have really good photographic memory.

The gate unlocked and I went up to his door, the rain drizzling down on me as my breathes made smoke clouds in the air.

I let out another breathe before knocking on the door.

I heard footsteps then the door opened for me to see a gorgeous man with a light shade of stubble on his jaw, making him look sexy as hell. He wore a navy cardigan over a white shirt, with the tag chain always around his neck, and some nice looking jeans. A mug of coffee was in his hands.

"Hi." I said, breathily.

"Hey." He said, still a bit shocked.

Percy's POV

It was raining, so I had to stay inside. I closed the blinds on the windows and made myself some coffee, while I turned on the TV-some stupid reality TV show was on. I wasn't paying much attention and I was sort of falling asleep. So when I heard a knock on the door, I jumped up.

I turned off the TV and went over to the front door.

I opened it and found the girl standing there drenched with rain— the girl I had been thinking about day and night.

As you might have thought— I was quite surprised to see her at my front door.

She looked up at me, breathing hard. Her breathes came out in puffs.

Her hair was all wet on her head and she was only wearing a denim flannel over a grey loose t shirt and some dark jeans looking as hot as ever.

I let her in, immediately. She gratefully stepped inside.

Her breathes calmed down with the warmth of the house.

I came towards her, "How'd you get past the gates?"

"Yeah, about that, you should change your password."

I raised a brow at her. "Here, let's get you dry, first."

I took her up to my room and gave her a towel and some clothes.

She gratefully accepted them and started to take off her shirt. I stepped out of the room, out of politeness, and walked downstairs.

I sat down on the couch, wondering why in the world she was in my house.

She didn't even think to bring an umbrella or anything.

Annabeth came down with the towel draped around her shoulders.

She had on my t shirt that was too big on her. I tried not to look past her waist, since she wasn't wearing any pants.

She sat down next to me on my couch.

"So, mind telling me why you're here?" I asked curtly.

She looked over to me, her grey orbs capturing me whole—crushing my attempt to put up my guard around her.

"To see you and ...apologize."

"You shouldn't be here. Luke might find out."

"Then let him find out."

I looked at her curiously.

I heard her slow breathes as she looked to be thinking hard about something. She always looked cute when she was really focused on something.

There was silence between me and her for a moment. I just continued looking at her.

"What kept you sane?" she asked suddenly in a voice that was sweet and calm.

I was taken back— my eyes widened.

"What?" I said dumbly.

She leaned closer to me, letting me catch a scent of her sweet lemony perfume.

Her lips were inches from mine.

"You were in the army for nine years. How did you keep yourself sane?" she asked again, almost sadly.

I couldn't concentrate that well with her inches from me, but I managed to say what I wanted to.

"I thought of you." I said.

It was her turn to be shocked.

"Me?"

"Yeah. I was once being tortured to an inch of my life and the only person I thought of was you."

Annabeth let out a breathe— her sweet, soft breathe tickled my nose.

She looked to my body, and her slender, feminine hand lightly touched my chest, where my heart was.

"May I?" She asked.

I nodded subtly.

Her fingers slowly went to the buttons of the cardigan I was wearing. She slowly pulled the shirt I had underneath over my head.

Her fingers grazed my skin, sending tingles down my body.

She gasped slightly seeing the scars on me. I had never shown anybody these marks. Only to her would I expose myself vulnerable.

Her fingers traced the scars from burns, gun shots, and knife wounds.

She breathed audibly. Her brows were creased and her eyes were filled with worry and sadness.

"I don't get it, why would you think of me within an inch of your life? I didn't even know you then."

I smiled, "You should know, Annabeth— I fell for you ever since I saw you. I didn't know you or anything. But I just knew, you were someone special to me."

Her grey eyes were sad and thoughtful. She leaned closer and cupped my face with her soft, cool fingers,

"You love me?" she said, almost whispering.

I smiled again at her like I never had before and said, "Yeah, I do."

Her amazingly soft lips then crashed on mine— sending me to another high.

Pure bliss enveloped me from the feel of her lips. The feeling coursed within me, every fiber, every nerve. I couldn't contain it, so a low growl rose from within my chest. She answered by kissing me harder. The hand that was cradling my face went around my neck. The other trailed down my chest that was probably thumping hard.

She drove me wild so easily.

I tucked my hand underneath her knee, pulling her onto my lap. And soon she was straddling me with her legs. It was getting hot inside, while outside it was raining.

My hands went to her waist and slipped under my shirt, feeling the curves I always wanted to throw my arms around. Her skin was so soft, as soft as it looked.

I rubbed small circles at the small of her back, causing her to moan on my mouth.

She slipped her warm velvety tongue between my lips, which I welcomed gladly.

Her teeth lightly bit on my lower lip— damn she was good at this.

My hands slid her shirt up further and she broke the kiss to help shuck off the shirt she was wearing. Her lips met mine again, like they couldn't wait being separated for too long.

She was a goddess in her near nakedness. I rubbed the sides of her waist a bit before sliding my fingers down, grabbing her ass.

She sighed with pleasure as she made her way down my jaw. Her lips kissed, sucked and lightly nipped at my neck— then she came up to my ear and bit at my lobe, breathing sweetly on my ear and making me go crazy.

I turned the position we were in and got on top of her. Running my hand up her thigh, gliding my fingers across her lovely skin.

She must have found it unfair that she was the only one getting stripped bare, so her fingers hastily worked on the buttons of my jeans.

My buttons were soon undone, revealing the black calvin Klein waistband of my briefs.

But before she could completely take off my jeans, I picked her up by her legs and carried her up the stairs— her legs hugging my waist.

My lips were now working on her neck as I kicked open the bedroom door and crashed ourselves on the bed.

She pulled herself on top and soon got my pants to the floor.

Her kisses were sending me over the edge as she trailed her lips down my stomach. Beauty was in her eyes.

I got on top of her and ran my fingers up her sides and over her chest to the beautiful golden waves of her hair.

My fingers slipped under the waistband of her laced panties.

And that, my friends, is all that I can tell you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy's POV

My eyes fluttered open. It was the first time in a while that I hadn't woken up screaming my head off. I saw the reason for this in my arms.

I was lying on my side with my arm protectively wrapped around her waist— her body which was facing me. Her golden hair was disheveled in a real sexy way from the night before. There was a calm peace that I found just having her in my arms.

I brushed away the hair from the left side of her neck and kissed her skin gently. She seemed to wake up then at my touch as she turned in my arms to look at me. Her eyes were half lidded, making her look adorable as her lips turned up in sleepy smile.

I chuckled and kissed her lips.

Pure bliss filled me from the very touch of our lips.

I pulled away reluctantly, "Good morning."

She smiled wider, "Morning."

If I could wake to her absolutely adorable sleepy, but gorgeous face every day, I wouldn't need anything else. I would be content forever. She sat up with the covers still covering her chest.

Her head turned down to me and leaned down again. I thought she was going to kiss me again, but instead her hands grabbed her bra from under me.

She noticed my disappointment, so she laughed that laugh I loved and kissed my lips. I smiled into the kiss, satisfied to the fullest. She pulled away to put on her underwear. She got out from under the covers, exposing her beautiful body, which unfortunately she was covering with one of my shirts. I watched as she changed, with my arms behind my head and smiling at her.

My shirt was too big for her so it covered her bum barely. Her sexy, slender legs were totally exposed fully, which was doing weird things to my head. I missed her body against mine immediately. So I crawled over to the edge of the bed and pulled her to me again.

I heard her gasp as I buried my face into her stomach and wrapped my arms around her slim waist. I smiled, smelling her lemony scent through my shirt.

I felt her hands play with my hair as she held my face up to look at her.

"I'm going to go shower." She said sweetly.

"No, you're staying here with me."

She leaned down to my ear, "Who said I'm going alone."

Damn. Just damn.

I stood up and swooped her up bridal style, making her laugh. Carrying her to the bathroom, I kissed her on the lips, glad that they were mine. All of her was mine.

And that made me feel bubbly inside.

~o00o~

I got out of the shower. Annabeth had gone out first and was drying her hair. I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower.

She eyed me up and down and smiled. She had her tooth brush in her mouth as she dried her hair, looking adorable as ever.

All the little things that she did made me smile. The way she hummed while brushing her teeth. Or the way she went on her tippy toes to look closer at her teeth in the mirror. Or strummed her fingers lightly on the marble counter.

AS she was going to g out of the bathroom, I caught her by the waist and pulled her up onto the counter. I caught her mouth with mine and kissed her over and over again.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my head, bringing me closer to her.

"I hurf tho gwet chwanged." She mumbled on my lips.

I pulled her away and held her by the shoulders, "What did you say?"

"I said I have to get changed." She said smiled.

I looked down and instantly looked up. She was only wearing her underwear. I don't know why I got so flustered. I had seen her butt naked before.

She started laughing at me as she got off the counter and walked into the bedroom. I put on my boxers and pajama pants before following her. She was pulling on my shirt again over her head, since her clothes weren't fully washed yet.

While she pulled her hair up, I went over and started kissing her on the neck. After she was done tying her hair, she turned and kissed my lips, bringing her hands on either side of my face.

"What are you doing today?" I asked, my lips still very much close to hers.

She smiled, "Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"on what you're doing today."

"Well then, I'm going to stay here and kiss you all day."

"Sounds like a plan." She said smiling her brilliant smile, before crashing her lips on mine again.

My hands slipped under the shirt and glided up her glorious sides. She sighed and kissed me harder, sending bliss throughout my body.

I continued to use my fingers to unbutton the shirt from top to bottom and I was about to take the cursed shirt completely off of her, when the door bell rang.

I looked up, "Aw, what? Whose that?"

Annabeth chuckled and started to button the shirt again. She kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll go see who it is." She said, before going downstairs.

I watched her figure walk out and go down the stairs. The shirt was still slid up a bit, so I could see her nice butt.

After a few moments, I heard the door open.

"Thalia?"

What Thalia?

"Uh.. Annabeth. Why?—oh. my. gods." I heard Thalia say.

I bounded down the stairs to where Annabeth was standing looking shocked and might I say very sexy in my shirt. I really liked her in my shirt. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I should never have Annabeth near when I'm doing work. Looking at her would never get anything done.

She was holding the door and in the doorway was Thalia, looking surprised and at the same time she had that knowing smirk on her face.

"Oh hey, Thalia. What's up?" I said, nervously.

Did I mention, I didn't have a shirt on.

"Hey." She said looking from me to Annabeth and then back at me, "So. You two have a good night last night?"

My face went red—beet red.

"Uh, yeah. We did." Annabeth said.

"What are you doing here, Thalia?"

"Just wanted to check up on you. But I see Annabeth has already done just that." She said, smirking.

Annabeth's cheeks went pink, making her look adorable.

Thalia came in through the doors.

She turned to both of us, "I also wanted to tell you about something relating to Luke. So I guess its convenient that Annabeth is here too."

Annabeth was silent, she was in her thinking mode.

"What about Luke?" I asked.

Thalia's face became serious, "Luke's gone crazy."

Annabeth turned to look at her, "What?"

"He's gone crazy—like insane, " Thalia paused and started again, "He shot his co workers and disappeared. Police are looking all over for him. But he's just disappeared."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Oh no." She then ran upstairs and got her things and pulled on her clothes which were now dry. I went up after her, "Annabeth, what's wrong? Why are you—?"

"He's got her. I know it. He's got her." She said before going downstairs again.

"Got who?"

She turned to me, "He's got Charlie. I have to go."

I caught her wrist, "No way, I'm letting you go alone. I'm going with you."

"Should I go get the police?" Thalia asked.

"No, or else he's just going to disappear. Don't get the police involved, okay?"

Thalia nodded her head.

And Annabeth and I were out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Percy's POV

I drove all the way to Annabeth's apartment. Annabeth was fidgeting and breathing hard the whole ride there. I tried to drive as quickly as I could. Reaching over I held her hand with my free hand and squeezed it, she seemed to relax a bit. Her grey eyes were staring at her hands, coursing with all sorts of emotions.

We finally veered onto her street and the second I stopped the engine, she got out ran to the apartment. I followed close behind.

It was dark inside even though it was morning.

I suddenly heard Annabeth gasp and clasp her mouth with her hand. And when I got to her, I saw why. Her mother was lying on the kitchen ground completely knocked out.

"Oh gods."

She trembled as she stood there, looking at her unconscious mother lying there. I squeezed her shoulders, trying to keep her together and give her strength.

"No..Charlie..." She whispered as she ran to the living room.

In the living room on the couch, was Luke holding sleeping Charlie in his arms.

He instantly held up a gun at Annabeth and me, "Shhhh.. Don't want to wake up the baby."

Annabeth tried to keep her breathes steady. But I don't think anybody could do that with a gun pointed at them.

Luke's eyes looked calm, but cold.

He set Charlie on the couch and pulled out another gun pointed at Charlie.

"Luke! Stop! Don't do this." Annabeth yelled, waking up Charlie. Charlie saw her father pointing a gun at her and her big blue eyes widened.

"Charlie, honey, it's going to be alright. Okay, baby. Look at me." Annabeth tried to say, but nothing could soothe what Charlie must have been feeling at the moment.

Luke pointed the gun more at me, "Percy, step away from Annabeth."

I hesitantly did as told.

Annabeth turned to look at me and I saw fear in her eyes and I didn't know how to comfort her. I couldn't do anything.

I heard a shot ring, Annabeth's scream and pain shot up my leg. It was a pain I was all too familiar with.

Clenching my teeth, I held my wound and pressed on it, trying to not let too much blood flow out of it.

"Percy!"

"Don't you dare go to him, Annabeth. You belong with me. You're mine!" Luke yelled, his gun still pointed at me.

I was panting hard— it hadn't been a while since I had been shot, so the pain was a lot greater than I remembered.

Charlie started crying and nobody could go and comfort her.

Annabeth was too shocked with horror and fear to cry. She looked at Luke and said,

"Luke, stop this. This isn't you and you know it. Just put down the gun and we can resolve this peacefully, okay?" Her sweet voice was surprisingly calm.

It seemed to do the trick since, Luke started to lower his guns. He then locked eyes with me and his anger rose up in fury. The gun pointed at me again.

I heard a gun shot. I felt two hands holding me. I felt a body tremble with pain in my arms.

I was shaking with horror as I saw golden hair and her face contorted with pain. My hand around her back, felt something wet drip on my fingers.

"No.." I breathed.

"What?! Nooooo!" I heard Luke scream. He dropped the guns in disgust, looking horrified at his hands and ran away from us and broke the glass of the window on the other side of the room.

"Luke!" I yelled before he fell twenty feet down to the ground below.

I turned back to Annabeth whose eyes were half lidded from blood loss and exhaustion. She looked up at me, my arms protectively around her. I didn't feel the pain in my leg anymore. She smiled softly at me, but her smile turned into a grimace as she felt the pain course through her body.

"Annabeth, stay with me okay? Stay with me." I said cradling her face in my hands, my voice breaking. My chest felt like it was about to rip.

I heard Charlie still crying on the couch.

I carefully carried Annabeth's weak body over to the couch. Charlie cried even more seeing her mother bleeding. Annabeth weakly held Charlie's hand.

"I love you." she said softly.

Charlie's sobs calmed down as she nodded her head. "Lowve you too, mommy."

I held Annabeth closer, tears already falling silently down my face. My breathes coming short.

She looked up at me with those beautiful grey eyes. She reached up slowly and cradled my cheek with her hand and wiping away my tears with her thumb.

"Thank you Percy."

"For what?" More tears rolled down my cheek

Her smiled was weak, but still there and making my heart flutter like it did in high school.

"For loving me…"

Her body went slack and her hand fell down from my face

and I screamed and yelled her name,

while holding her close as possible to me

—trying to keep together the warmness

that was slowly disappearing from her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy's POV

Thalia soon came in with police barging through the doors and paramedics who were trying to pry me away from Annabeth and take care of Charlie. I yelled panicking as Thalia tried to calm me down as they took me into the ambulance.

I blacked out from blood loss—my voice lost from yelling her name.

I woke up. There was an IV tube sticking into my arm. The hospital smell lingered in the air. Thalia had her head sleeping on the edge of my bed and Nico was sleeping in the chair by the window.

Thalia raised her head yawning, "You're awake." she said.

"Yeah.." I said, my voice husky and broken and also exhausted.

She reached over and held my arm, "It's okay to cry, Percy."

I shook my head, my eyes closing—trying to keep myself together.

Annabeth wouldn't want me to be sad and depressed my whole life. Or else, her sacrifice would have been for nothing.

I opened my eyes and gave Thalia a smile.

"I'm fine."

She smiled back, "Alright."

~ five years later~

The blonde girl danced and ran on the sand.

She was looking more like her every day.

She turned and laughed, then ran off on the sand again. I limped onto the sand and set my cane on the ground near me, before sitting on the sand, leaning back to feel the breeze through my raven black hair.

"Don't go far, Charlie."

"I won't." She said as she ran along the beach, with her arms spread wide open. Her blonde hair catching the sea breeze.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

It had been five years since I had held her last. Five years since I had seen her smile, her grey eyes, and felt her lips on mine. There were days when my heart would feel like it was being torn up again. But then there were days when I felt someone was always near me and by my side. It was a feeling only I could feel.

And I knew it was her.

And sometimes when I closed my eyes, I could smell her nice lemony scent and feel her sitting next to me and all my nightmares and traumatic stress would disappear.

I opened my eyes slowly.

Everything was a blurry haze like I was in a beautiful dream.

Charlie was nowhere to be seen, but somehow I knew she was safe somewhere.

A beautiful woman clothed in a gorgeous white dress walked over to where I was sitting. She leaned down and kissed my lips— the sensation, pure bliss.

She pulled away and I could only see a beautiful greyness in her eyes.

Her hands went up to my cheek and I relished in the feeling of her skin against mine.

"I love you, Percy…" She whispered, "Don't ever forget it."

And then she was gone.

The dreamy haze disappeared and I was sitting on the beach again.

I saw Charlie making a sand castle near the waves.

And I let out a content sigh. "Love you too." I said quietly to the wind.

I knew she was somewhere I couldn't reach.

But, it doesn't matter, because

In this life or another

She is my forever

and always will be.

_The End_


End file.
